Ballet Blues
by Sauron's servant
Summary: The Doom Bikers take ballet classes. Insanity guaranteed. Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

It was a bright spring morning, and Dartz was going outside to water his plants.

As soon as he got outside, he saw the doom bikers dancing.

As soon as Raphael saw Dartz, he lost his balance and broke through the fence, into the old lady next door's yard.

As usual, the old lady came charging out with a broom.

After she had whacked them and went inside, Dartz said,

"What are you guys doing?"

"We're dancing. What does it look like were doing?" replied Valon.

"You guy look like fools!" said Dartz.

"So? As long as I attract Mai, I'm cool," said Valon.

"Yeah, as long as I attract Tea, I'm cool," said Raphael.

Dartz sighed and started to call the mental institute, but the old lady next door spoke,

"I know Dartzy boy! You can send your goons to my daughter's ballet class. I taught her of course, being an artist at ballet," said the old lady.

"Yeah, an abstract artist," whispered Valon.

The old lady ran after hm with her broom.

Dartz sighed and looked at the doom bikers.

"C'mon Dartz," said Valon.

"Let us go," said Raphael

"Yes, but who would I beat up?" asked Dartz.

"It's the least you can do t repay me, plus I want those idiots away from me," said the old lady.

"Well, alright," said Dartz.

"Yeah!" cried Valon. He threw up his arms, smacking the old lady.

"I will do ze smacking around here!" screamed the old lady.

She started whacking Valon.

**End of part one. **


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-Gi-Oh.

**Part two. **

The doom bikers climbed into Valon's car, which drove off in the wrong direction, with Valon screaming.

As they drove off, Dartz started to cry, but it looked like he was laughing (which he was).

When they were finally gone, Dartz laughed until he cried.

At the ballet class, the trio got out.

They saw one girl, who was really hyper. So she started dancing in the parking lot, and a car nearly hit her.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going!" shouted the man who nearly hit her. He drove into a tree.

The girl started screaming .

"Hey, look! It's Mai!" said Valon.

Mai was wearing her designer outfit from Paris. That got Valon's attention. He started to run to her, but he fell down a manhole.

"Hey, look! It's Joey," said Alister.

"What?" screamed Valon. He started to run after Joey, but once again, he fell down a hole.

"Luckily I brought my sewing kit," said Raphael.

"You sew!" asked Alister.

"So what? Albert Einstein does," replied Raphael.

Everybody started to gather in the building.

**End of part two. **


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Part three. **

"Now class, let's start with some stretches," said the teacher, Mrs. Dancing-Shoes.

The class started with touching their toes and the works.

Valon bent over too much and broke though the floor.

"We'll start with the simple twirl," said Mrs. Dacning-Shoes.

She twirled and then asked the class to do it.

They all twirled, but not that well, except for Mai and a few others.

Valon lost his balance completely and hit Raphael, who hit Alister, who hit another guy, and it was like human dominoes.

"This is too hard, lady!" screamed Valon.

All the girls started to giggle.

"Shut your mouth!" yelled Mrs. Dancing Shoes to Valon.

After a few more dance moves, they put it all together.

_After several weeks of hard work and practice..._

"We're gonna dance in front of the president!" shouted Raphael one day after ballet class.

"That's nice, honey," said Dartz.

"That means that your gonna have to be extra good," said the old lady, climbing through the window.

"How did you get in here?" asked a very amazed Dartz.

"I knocked out the window, how else?" replied the old lady.

**End of Part three. **


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Part four **

Today was the day the doom bikers and their ballet class would fly over to Washington D.C. to perform for the President.

"I'm so nervous," said Valon, accidentally putting ketchup on his pancake.

Finally, the doom bikers and their ballet class flew to Washington D.C.

Finally, the show began.

One girl just jumped around the place throwing out candy, but she didn't know it was atomic, so it blew the building up.

Another guy just stood there, drooling. The security guards had to call 911 because they thought he was having seizures.

Finally, the doom bikers and their class was up.

Valon, Joey, and Mai would be the leaders in the dance.

But Joey kept fighting with Valon over Mai.

In the end, the three of them fell of the stage, crashing into the audience.

Mai started started crying and cussing.

When the show was finally over, Dartz was crying.

The security guards threw them out.

When they got home, Raphael moved to France, Valon moved to Germany, and Alister moved to China.

**The end. **


End file.
